twilightstuck
by CupCakeAlice
Summary: what if Bella is hideing something from the Cullen? what if she played the game? so what happens when the game isn't really over?
1. Chapter 1

Sighing Bella slumped in her seat, looking out the window to see a bright and sunny day. A rarity in forks. Glancing to her right she saw the empty seat that was normally occupied by her vampire boyfriend. But since it was such a nice day him and his family couldn't come today. Lost in thought Bella Jumped as the bell rang she grabbed her things and slowly made her way to her locker. Grumbling at her locker she checked her phone, reading 3 new messages.

Throwing her stuff into her locker she closes it and makes her way out to her truck ignoring everyone on her way. Shoving her bag into it she climbs in and pulls out her phone to check her messages.

2 new messages from Dirk

hey sup?

Yo you still in the dumbass school?

1 new message from Sollux

hey, ii need to talk to you. Ii found 2omthin odd in the thiing you human2 call the aptmiit2pe.

Typing out a quick reply to dirk and sollux,she tossed her phone onto her bag and took off.

Speeding down the road she payed no regard for safety laws and weaved in and out lanes. Ignoring her phone going off, probably Alice. She continued to speed down the road. Feeling a slight bubbly feeling start to form in her stomach she grinned. This, this is what she missed. During the game she had infinite amounts of this. This feeling of danger, this overwhelming feeling of out of control madness. Giggling she made a hard right causing her truck to spin a few times right into a parking spot across from her house.

Grabbing her things, her smile turned into a smirk as she exited her truck. Walking up the drive way and into the house she already new that Edward and possibly Alice were already there.

Wow ok I have had this idea for a while. But never really knew what to do with it. I really not that big of a fan of twilight. I despise the books and really lost a lot of respect for movies after watching the movies. Buuuuut I think this could turn out pretty cool. I mean bella wont be some one whiny little bitch in my story at least! She is gonna be bad ass.


	2. Chapter 2

Slumping onto her bed, feeling the air shift she opened her eyes to see Edward standing at the end of her bed. groaning she rolled over to the end of the bed and sat up" hi Edward" Edward sat down on the edge of her bed. " Alice saw you trying to kill yourself Bella." this caused Bella to groan again." Jegus Edward, I wasn't trying to kill myself. I was just driving a bit fast. I may be human but I can sure as hell tell you driving a little fast isn't going to kill me." Edward sat down next to her and grabbed her hands in his hands" and what if you had crashed? Your human Bella a car crash can and will kill you. I would not have been there to help you." pulling her hands away and rolling her eyes." if you really think that a car crash would kill me you don't know me very well. I a lot has happened to me Edward, I wouldn't let a car crash kill me." getting up she grabbed her truck keys and her wallet.

Edward stood up and gently grabbed her arm"where are you going? A group of my friends are meeting tonight. I am going to meet them. Not that that's any of your business." trying to hide his hurt Edward let go of Bella's arm. "what friends? I thought you were just friends with Jessica." scoffing Bella snickered" you think im friends with her? Jegus she is a bitch."

"now please leave Edward I have things to do tonight."

When she turned around he wasn't there anymore, good. She just hoped he wouldn't fallow her. Don't want him dead yet heheh. Dropping her keys onto her desk she walked down stairs. Who needs a car when you can fuckin fly? Grabbing a small purple and white piece of metal out from under the shoe rack in the hall closet, she went outback and set it down. Looking around to make sure no one was looking she hit a small button on the top piece and stood back. Bella just smirked and watched as the piece of metal transformed into a 4 foot long 3 foot wide platform.

Stepping onto it she kicked a small spot on the platform and fire came out of the back causing it to speed towards the woods. Shifting her weight she forced it to go up into the sky. Laughing hysterically at the feeling, she shifted her weight again and took off towards Seattle.

It seems she wasn't as thorough about her checking as she thought , several people did see her. Edward had returned with Alice , Jasper and Rosalie for back up to try and understand Bella. They watched slack jawed as she took off in the sky.


	3. im so sorryAN

To anyone who reads my story's...im so so so sorry but I don't think I will be able to continue writing any of my fan fiction... to much has been going on and I just don't feel like I can anymore..all of my story's are up for adoption if anyone wants them. Again. Im s unbelievably sorry.. I just cant do this anymore..so many family issues have sprouted up and now...


End file.
